Home Wrecker
by Idril-Lune
Summary: Chloe and Lex at the Luthor Ball with their friends. A trouble maker stops by and Chloe gets angry. AU


Title: Home Wrecker

Category: Crossover Smallville/Veronica Mars song fic with Chlex, WeeVer, Clana, and Logan/Mac

Spoilers: None that I know of

Summary: Chloe and Lex at the Luthor Ball with their friends. A trouble maker stops by and Chloe gets angry. AU

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Smallville or Veronica Mars and I certainly don't own Homewrecker by Gretchen Wilson. The lyrics came from . I'm just borrowing them.

Author's Note: This is my first fic and I am totally nervous. This is set about 3 years after graduation and definitely AU. It assumes that somewhere along the way Chloe and Lex get married, Clark and Lana get married, and have a baby, Deirdre. Veronica and Weevil get married, and Logan and Mac are dating.

Home Wrecker - by Sister Lex

'Well, all you budding socialites, tonight is the night! It is time for the Luthor Ball and rumor has it that Metro's very own prince and princess will be making a very special announcement. Could it really be? Is our favorite twosome about to throw a baby into the mix? Only time will tell, and this reporter, for one, can't wait to find out!'

Lois Lane, Daily Planet

~

"They're here!" cries a spectator, as the Luthor limo pulls up alongside the red carpet.

Silence prevails as Lex steps out first; then holds a hand out for his bride of two years. Chloe Sullivan-Luthor gracefully steps out of the limo and puts her arm through Lex's.

Lex is, of course, dressed immaculately in an Armani tux and Chloe has on a stunning violet, silk dress that hangs to floor and shows just the right amount of cleavage.

The couple both smile at the crowd and Chloe laughs as Lois Lane, an up and coming reporter at The Planet, is the first to break the silence.

"Are the rumors true?" she asks.

Lex smirks and replies, "Now, Lois, you know you have to more specific; there are so many rumors about us. Which one were you referring to?"

The crowd laughs and Lois blushes slightly. "Of course. Is Chloe pregnant?"

"Ah, that rumor-no comment," Lex smirks mercilessly at Lois.

Lois fumes and is about to start up again but Lex and Chloe are already going through the doors.

Lois turns when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

A large security guard smiles at her as he says, "Ms. Lane, Mrs. Luthor has requested that you be allowed inside. Please follow me."

Lois is stunned, but quickly recovers. She follows the guard giving a smug smile to the reporters glaring at her. No other press was allowed into the building.

Lois enters the hall and suddenly feels very small and under-dressed. She immediately starts scribbling notes about everything she sees, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

Meanwhile, Lex and Chloe have greeted most of their guests and finally have made their way to the last table, and to their best friends.

Waiting there for them are three couples: Clark and Lana Kent; Eli and Veronica Navarro; and Logan Echolls and Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie.

Veronica smiles. "It's about time you two got here!"

Logan adds, "We were beginning to think that you were going to let us all sweat it out on our own. I swear if one more of these idiots imply that Weevil or Mac shouldn't be here, I'll have to deck someone!"

Mac laughs and elbows him, "Well it's not like Weevil and I really blend in all that much. I've been enjoying myself. V and Lana have a pretty good commentary going on most of the guests."

Chloe laughs as she and Lex seat themselves.

"I can imagine. I'm just glad to be done with all the greetings. Seriously if one more person hits on Lex, I may do something drastic." she says with an evil looking smirk.

"Lex is definitely rubbing off on you. From the glares he's been throwing towards most of the men in here I think he is feeling the same way too," Weevil states, as he wraps an arm around Veronica.

Chloe smiles and looks up at Lex.

He has on his best 'I'm totally innocent' face. The entire table starts laughing, drawing looks from those near by.

One guest even observes to another, "I've never seen Lex happier than when he's with Chloe and their friends. I'm glad he found them."

As the night progresses, the group sits around the table, laughing and enjoying their significant others. Clark and Lana excuse themselves for a bit to go call his parents and check up on their little one, Deirdre.

When they return, they notice an extra person at the table and Chloe does not look happy. There is a barely dressed, very drunk woman, hanging on Lex and obviously ignoring all attempts to rid themselves of her presence. Just as they sit down Chloe gets a very evil gleam in her eye and motions Veronica to follow her. Veronica raises an eyebrow and excuses herself.

"Oh Lord, Chloe has a plan. If it involves Chica this is going to be interesting," Weevil shoots a falsely sympathetic glance at the bimbo.

"She isn't even going to know what hit her," adds Clark.

The bimbo remains oblivious to the discussions around her.

"Oh Lexy, I think we should party later, don't you?" she slurs out.

Lex just looks at her in disgust. He would've called security by now, but he is far too interested to see what his wife has planned.

Suddenly the string band stops playing as Chloe and Veronica step up to the microphone. In the background some of the staff is rolling out what looks suspiciously like a karaoke machine.

Lex's eyebrows shoot up.

"Are they doing what I think they are doing?" he asks.

The rest of the table just nods, not letting their eyes leave the pair on stage.

The bimbo notices something happening just as Chloe begins to speak.

"Good evening everyone. My friend Veronica and I have decided to give you all a little treat. We're going to do a little impromptu karaoke, so sit back and enjoy yourselves."

Just then the music starts playing and Lana immediately recognizes the tune.

She suddenly starts laughing and the others are about to question her, when Chloe states, "By the way, this is dedicated to the unwanted guest hanging on my husband."

Everyone looks towards Lex who simply looks amused.

The bimbo however is starting to get very uncomfortable. That feeling only increases as Chloe begins to sing with Veronica as back up and in a decidedly country tone:

"Well you're a real hot cookie with a new hairdo  
Your high heel boots and your credit card  
Long legs and a mini skirt  
Yeah you know what works and you work it hard  
You smile like such a lady innocent and sweet  
You drive the men folk crazy,  
But any girl can see  
You're just a

Home wrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, But you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a home wrecker

I'm sure you waited for a long, long time  
To find a man like mine  
But honey you're too late  
So before you go and make your move  
Maybe me and you should get a few things straight  
There's two ways we can do this  
I'll let you decide  
You can take it somewhere else or we can take it outside you little

Home wrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, But you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a home wrecker

Now honey I'm a Christian, But if you keep it up  
I'm gonna go to kickin' your pretty little butt  
Is that clear enough yeah, you little

Home wrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, But you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a home wrecker"

They finish the song in time to see the bimbo getting up and leaving.

Chloe says, in a very sweet tone, "Oh, you're leaving so soon!"

Everyone starts laughing as the unwanted guest stumbles in her hurry to get to the door. The security guards are nice enough to help her up and escort her outside.

Lois' mouth is hanging open as she thinks, 'This is going to jump start my career! Thank you Chloe!' Then she starts writing furiously in her notebook.

The people left at the table are in tears from laughing so hard.

"Well she did say she would do something drastic," Mac manages to get out.

That only makes them all laugh harder.

Lex rises and makes his way to Chloe as Veronica steps down and returns to the table. He grabs Chloe and dips her then smirks just before planting a kiss on her lips. Cat calls and clapping echo through the hall. When they stand up again they both smile then turn towards the crowd.

"Well, now seems to be as good a time as any to make our announcement." Lex pauses as the crowd chuckles. Then he continues, "I know there have been many rumors flying around as to what this was going to be. Some of them were very interesting, by the way. So just to clear everything up - yes, Lois."

Lois' head shoots up at the mention of her name.

"Chloe and I are having a baby," he says, smiling. Then he hugs Chloe.

After the cheers die down, Lois asks, "When is it due?"

"The baby is due in 6 months, and before you ask, it doesn't matter to us if it's a boy or girl and no we don't have any names picked out yet," Chloe, answers.

She smirks as Lois snaps her mouth shut, stopping herself from asking her already answered questions.

Lex takes over again.

"The public will know more details as we get them. We will hold a press conference tomorrow; of course you will be reading it in the Planet first. Now, everyone, please enjoy the rest of the evening."

After getting all of their 'Congratulations' and 'Well Done's', they finally make their way back to their friends, who were previously informed, but share a group hug anyway.

Lois walks up to the couple. "Just one more question; when were you planning on telling my father, Chloe?" she asks with a false scowl.

Chloe laughs and stands up to hug Lois. "We didn't want it leaking into the press too soon, Cousin."

"Congratulations, Chloe. You too, Lex," she adds with her own smirk. "And thank you for letting me have the scoop-and witnessing the show you put on! Well, I have a story to write! Bye!"

The group watches her leave.

Then Lana gets a gleam in her eye. "So, Logan, are we hearing wedding bells yet or what?"

Logan blushes, looks at Mac, and replies, "She said, 'Yes' last night."

The group shares more congratulations and another group hug. Then goes on to celebrate all their love and friendship, knowing their family is going to keep on growing despite the wanna-be home wreckers in their lives.

The End.


End file.
